Muji
Personality: Muji on the outside will seem to be an indifferent if not slightly rude person, always looking as if he is scowling, but never angry. On the inside however, he is calculating and pays attention to those around him whenever he is working at the butcher’s or with other adventurers, making sure to never do something they would see as wrong. He knows the best way to survive in this new world would be to never anger another, as it would only spell trouble for him, thus he will willingly not partake in his ideas to avoid hostility and live in peace. He does still have the desire to eat or use whatever is dead in front of him and is okay with desecrating corpses for the sake of his ‘work’, which he knows others will view with disdain and possible hostility. He can work with others, albeit sometimes to more his benefit than the others, but he will mostly see them as being useful to getting the job done and assist where needed. History: Early Life Muji was not always the way he was, nor was he originally called Muji in the first place. The Hobgoblin known as Muji once lived in a tribe of his own kin years before he arrived to Fiends Reach. There he was originally a doctor in training that worked with others to take care of other hobgoblins as well as slaves for the tribe, as well as help to figure out the weaknesses of beasts that the tribe hunted for food. During this time, he learned more about the way creatures ticked as well as how to help others with his future practice. Though he would be mocked by others however due to his lack of martial training that most hobgoblins would receive during their childhood, he did not care, and grew to enjoy his practice, knowing he would always be useful to the tribe and marked as one of them. The Disease When the hobgoblin now known as ‘Muji’ was twelve, a disease had struck the tribe. This disease was unrelenting on the tribe and had infected everyone, forcing all the doctors and their apprentices to work day and night, even whilst infected themselves, to find a way to save their tribe. The disease however turned out not to be ordinary at all, it caused massive pain to the body by inflaming the nerves of the recipient, forcing them to suffer from the pain day in and day out, but never killing them. Some in the tribe however did end up dying from the sheer pain that the disease wrought, but others were forced to endure it. During this time, Muji, took it upon himself to try and fight this disease as well, but instead tried using the parts he took from the beasts to solve it, seeing as they didn’t seem affected by this disease at all. In the end however it did not work, and Muji was not skilled enough to do anything against the Disease and ended up infected as well. However, he did not give up, and took the boldest risk he ever could, and decided to operate on himself and integrate a beast’s parts into himself, hoping that it would make him immune as well. The operation was both a success and a failure, as he was able to successfully integrate the beast’s part, but the disease mutated when it was introduced to his body. The disease mutated his body extremely, causing boils and flesh to go crazy, as well as Muji to pass out from the pain of this mutation to his body. Once he had awoke however, the pain that suffered was gone strangely, but he felt something inside of him, something that desired flesh and blood. After the Operation After the operation, the hobgoblin now known as “Muji”, had an intense desire to eat the flesh that was around him, he started to eat the parts of the beasts that were around to satiate this desire, and realized that it had worked, and that desire was gone for the moment, but he noticed that he had eaten raw flesh and bone that otherwise would make him sick without doing so. That is when he noticed the changes to his body, he felt stronger than he ever was before, and this feeling inside of him that seemed to mutate the flesh when he focused it at a certain area. Testing out this newfound feeling and mutation, he realized that he can bend and form from his flesh what he desires, however once he had done so, the hunger came back, and learned that this hunger was tied to this mutation. After satiating the hunger once again, he stepped out from the operation area he had made to check on the tribe. Seeing that the others were still suffering from this disease, he continued work on finding a way to combat this but elected not to do the same procedure he did on himself for fear it would not work the same way twice. Eventually the doctors and him were able to find a cure to this disease and managed to save the tribe, but the other tribesman had noticed during this that he was no longer suffering from the disease and knew something had changed with him. Unmarked After the disease had come to back and year had gone by, the tribesman began to notice the changes that had occurred in the hobgoblin now known as “Muji”, one day one of the doctors had walked in on him while he was testing out his mutations, they immediately were terrified at what Muji had done and ran to grab a weapon as well as the others. When they had gotten back, he was still there, and thus dragged him in front of their leader, proclaiming him to be monster hiding in the flesh of “Muji”, however he stated that to be untrue and told them about the operation. The leader however was disgusted at him, he didn't bother to continue listening and immediately had him exiled, stating that it would most likely be a bad idea to kill a thing like this in their tribe, and that it would be safer to exile him. After declaring this thing would be exiled, the others had agreed to this and stripped him of everything, even his name, and forced him to be now known as Muji, to be forever a sign that he was never to be branded as a tribesman ever again. After his name was changed, he was beaten severely and then cast out into the nearby woods, so at to leave him for something else to claim his life. Survival After Muji was beaten and exiled, he was torn apart that his life before was destroyed, he wanted to blame everyone that did this to him, as well as himself, but he realized that revenge would do nothing, he was not strong enough. He resolved then to follow his instincts that he gained from the operation, and use his mind, to stand up and survive. Slowly he began to treat his wounds, day after day, until he was able to stand again, and learned to survive in the wilds, harboring hatred towards his former tribesman. He would be cut off from society for four years all alone. Arriving at Fiends Reach: One day, whilst Muji was out hunting for fish near the shore, a tsunami had come unexpectedly, washing Muji away from the shore he was at, and landing himself onto the shores of Fiends Reach. He woke up Douglas’s Tavern soon after, finding himself in a tavern, after having been cut off from society for years. Soon after, the owner had come by to explain everything to him, and that he would not be able to go back to where he lived. Once this was said, Muji was told that there would be plenty of opportunities however to adventurers here and check around for jobs he can do here. Afterwards, Muji left the tavern, to explore the city finding it oddly strange and sort of wondrous as he had never seen such a place before in his life. At this time, he realized that this could be a second chance at making a life for himself, and resolved himself, that despite his past anger and his condition, that he would live his life and survive no matter what. He eventually ended up finding a butchers shop and started working there, slowly integrating himself once again into society, learning what to say and what to do, so that he would not repeat the same mistakes. Goals and Aspiration: To make a life for himself and live in peace